


【授翻】Luminosity 光芒

by gundabad65



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundabad65/pseuds/gundabad65
Summary: John和他的女儿搬去了221B生活。在一个秋天的星期三的深夜里，John带着一个绑在胸上的婴儿和两手各一个的行李箱站在了221B的门廊上。他重重地把箱子放下，指着Sherlock，然后说：“把你的推理给我咽下去，Sherlock。” Sherlock照做了，然后John就此留下。





	【授翻】Luminosity 光芒

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Luminosity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1150104#mainm)

偶尔，在不大早也不大晚的时候，在这幢公寓外面，整个伦敦都静悄悄的。有时，Sherlock会在长沙发上认真的思考，当John放在客厅里的婴儿监控器在生活中发出噪音的时候，Sherlock听到了她，Mina Watson，发出了一阵模糊，伤心的哭泣。然后，不过几分钟，出现了John从睡梦中醒来的声音，然后是所有他用来安慰她的意义不明的嘟哝。

“你是我的甜心，”他会说，“乖乖睡觉，我的好女孩，我知道，我知道。”

他知道了什么，Sherlock没弄明白，婴儿的交流方式把他弄糊涂了。Mina有七个月大，但John从没有问过Sherlock是否想抱抱她。他不确定他到底对这事儿感到高兴还是愤愤不平。

                                                                                                                      —

对那些已经能直立行走的人来说，Mina很快就进入了依靠四肢爬行的阶段。在圣诞节之前的那段时间，Sherlock有几次在John能够到她之前飞快地把她抱起来远离楼梯。

“天哪，Mina，”John说，一下就在Sherlock的肩上用他的掌心托住了她柔软的后脑勺。她在爬行上的高效率似乎被她在长头发上的缺陷给平衡了。Sherlock认为这对她来说是有益的：如果她的能量必须被分配并排出高低等级的话，能够运动总比虚荣的问题要更重要些。

John把身子靠向Sherlock的手臂，他的嘴唇亲吻着Mina头上淡色的软发，向小小的贝壳似的耳朵里低声诉说更多的呢喃。他没有做出把她从Sherlock的怀里抱走的举动，Sherlock突然为了什么而感到温暖——她的重量——一块石头——和她的气味——像甜味的鲜牛奶——还有John对他的坚信和熟悉。Sherlock感觉一种光芒逐渐充满了他的身体。Mina朝着他挥着她的拳头，向他露出她的两颗小牙齿。她的眼睛就如同冬季时里海的阴影。她笑起来的时候像她的父亲。

                                                                                                                   —

John正在浴室里，同时Sherlock向Mina展示着他童年时的蛾类标本，然后她说：“诶。”①

“对，蛾子，很好，”Sherlock说。“你很快就能掌握齿擦音了，别担心。”

“诶，”她说，然后把她的拳头塞进他的嘴里。

                                                                                                                   —

John停止把他的大部分工资投进他做手术时的日间托儿里了，因为Sherlock一口咬定他能保证Mina能好好吃饭，保持干净，智力发展良好，并且不会发生火灾和流血事件。他也同样保证，当他出去办案的时候，他会把Mina留给Hudson太太。John表现得有些不情愿，因为不太希望被迫做出这种选择，但当Sherlock说，“她喜欢我的实验John；她比你敏锐得多，”他松口了。

一天，John出人意料地提前回家了，这时Sherlock让Mina在他显微镜前的膝盖上待着，向她展示一些从布莱顿来的霉菌。Sherlock转过身来向John微笑，但John，站在厨房的门廊上，没有回以一个微笑。他仅仅是凝视着他们，让Sherlock抓狂的是，他的视线无法读懂。

“你在看什么？”Sherlock说，“发生什么了？”

“没什么，”John含糊地说道。他眨了眨眼，然后清清嗓子“什么都没有。我感冒了，然后我被送回来了，没了。”

Sherlock吞咽了一下，用他的手抚摸Mina亚麻色的发丝。已经十一个月了，她在这方面的发展依旧乏善可陈。她的头发和Sherlock的手掌完美地贴合在了一起，就好像是某些生物学上的意外把她设计成如此模样。John又清了一下嗓子，最后它变成了一声咳嗽。Mina向他叫喊着，但并没有获得他的注意力。她紧紧贴着显微镜的目镜，然后Sherlock把她轻轻地拉开了。

“你休息的时候我可以照顾她，”Sherlock说。“我们有很多事要做，所以这不会打扰到我。”

最后，John露出了微笑。他看起来很累，他的眼睛好像在发烧的疼痛中显得明亮。

“谢谢你，Sherlock。”他看起来好像可能要说些其他的什么，但他闭上了嘴打断了它。上前几步，他站在这儿，用他的手指梳理Mina可悲的头发，而不是像他往常一样毫无意义的亲吻她。他转身离开的时候，夏洛克觉得，那些手指的幻影在它们前面的——他的耳朵周围徘徊游移，而John，则从楼梯上消失了。

                                                                                                             —

在春天的时候，Hudson太太的陈旧的暖气炉出了故障，把整栋公寓变成了一个让人喘不过气来的大火炉。开窗通风和落地扇在他们的不适面前就是螳臂当车的笑话。

Sherlock把一套过时已久的案件卷宗乱七八糟地放在桌子上，因为Mina几乎光着身子在摇篮里——从Lestrade那儿弄来的一种二手的新奇装置，让John 和Hudson太太忍不住俯身向她柔声细语——打着瞌睡。

这次的卷宗里有一个巨大的失误，如果Mina不在，Sherlock绝对会因为这个漏洞咆哮的。但是，Mina在这里，全身涂上了爽身粉来保持清爽，并且，在他终于——非常历经坎坷地——让她睡着了之前，她对这里的温度可是非常挑三拣四的，因此，Sherlock 只能坐在这儿，咬牙切齿地使劲拉扯着晨衣上的腰带。

他，和Mina 一样，几乎什么都没穿——在他晨衣的布料下，他唯一穿着的就是一条薄内裤，即使是这样，他仍像一个早班工人一样流着汗。他揉了揉自己的头发，此时，John 正从楼梯上走过来，把粘在身上的夹克和法兰绒衬衫脱下来。

Sherlock 把一根手指竖在嘴唇前，下巴向摇篮的方向一抬，因此John 才发出了轻微的“ah”声，就紧紧地闭上了他的嘴巴。Sherlock 把刘海从他的眼前扒拉开，将注意力转会那份旧卷宗上，他感觉到晨衣从他的肩膀上溜了下来。然后，好像房间里的空气都震动了一下似的，Sherlock 感觉到John紧紧地皱起了眉头。

“这是什么？”John 站在长沙发后低声质问。就如同电击一般，他的指尖与Sherlock肩上的皮肤好像溅出了火花。

“三次的连环杀人案，1987年，显然是警察堕落腐败的问题。”Sherlock说。

“不——是这些，这些伤痕，Sherlock。它们看起来像……”Sherlock 可以听到John咽了一下喉咙。 他强迫着自己不要绷紧身体。

“这没什么，”他说，然后把滑落的晨衣拉回原处。John的叹息发着颤，一点微乎不计的热度紧贴上Sherlock的颈部。

“ 天哪，但愿——” “不要说了。” “Sherlock。” “我不在乎它，John。我不是——我在伦敦。我和你在一起。我照顾着婴儿。我还偷了Lestrade的东西。”

唯有沉默， 它就像坏掉的暖气炉一样压得两人喘不上气来，它持续了很久，即使电扇嗡嗡作响、耳朵里的血液奔腾着，发出轰隆隆的声音。

“好的，”最终，John说，一瞬间，Sherlock停止了呼吸。John的手小心翼翼地贴着Sherlock 的颈部，他们假装在看那份陈旧的卷宗，然后把这个姿势保持了很长一段时间。

                                                                                                   —

妈妈和爸爸太过在意Mina的复活节了，他们给她送了各种各样的旧玩具——一个可爱的木马，一堆压着一堆的旧书，足够大的块状拼图，杜绝了她噎着的任何可能性。还有来自妈妈的一副旧算盘，然后是来自Mycroft的，然后是来自Sherrinford的②，最后，是Sherlock的。

John郑重地询问他们两人是否愿意做Mina的教祖父母时，妈妈哭了出来。

“是的，我们当然愿意。”她说，并把湿漉漉的脸紧贴Mina的小肚子上。Mycroft站在角落里，眼睛扫视着四周，想来一瓶威士忌，但John一直使劲盯着他，直到他躲回花园。

爸爸拍了拍妈妈的肩膀，并伤感地望着Sherlock，他坚决不予理会。Sherlock看到的一切，是John正在他童年的家里，是John给了他的母亲一个她原本放弃拥有的孙辈，是John 用他那清澈、温暖的眼睛，看着Sherlock。

——

Mina 在十七个月大时发了一次烧，John 那时在上班，Sherlock 打了电话，他当然打了电话，

但只曾有一次，他把她送到急诊科，让点滴的药水输进她的身体，听到那里的分诊护士告诉他，他不是Mina的监护人，他不是她的家人，他没有权利去看她。

他唯一能做的就是在监狱里给John打一个电话，然后平静地等待，因为John要先去Mina那儿，然后再来保释Sherlock，而这是唯一可以称之公平的事。

Mina回到家乖乖地呆在John 怀里，和Mycroft大手一挥，让他的最新犯罪记录消除，则是过了一会儿之后的事了。  那时，John提到了Sherlock在他的首场作为Mina的保姆的测试中可怕的失败。  Sherlock坐在椅子里，他对面的一把椅子里则坐着John，Mina睡着时，他轻轻地抱着她左右摇晃。

“我们得采取点儿措施，”John说。

Sherlock咬着牙。“下次我会保持冷静，” 他说。“在我做出任何决定前，我会给你打电话，我很抱歉我把一切都他妈的搞砸了。”

John 用一只手捂住脸，他脸上的皱纹增加了，头发也变得更灰，但Sherlock发现，随着每一天的过去，他的眼睛也更加令人感到迷人和亲切。

“不，Sherlock，”他说，场面突然安静了下来。“你没有错。你没做错任何事，你听到我说的了吗？把她带到医院是正确的。你优先考虑的是她，我很感激，好吗？我真的——谢谢你，Sherlock。你所做的一切，都很棒。谢谢你。”

Sherlock吞咽了一下，他无言以对。他攥起他的手指。由于指关节上的淤青和肿胀，他感觉有点痛。但是他感到这疼痛是清白的，是有所苦衷的。

John摇晃着怀里的Mina并没有把她弄醒。他凝望着她的睡颜——她玫瑰花蕾般的嘴唇在睡着的时候微微张开，她的睫毛垂在双颊上，如同两把可爱的金色小扇子。John没有抬起头来看他，然后说，“我是说，我们应该对这件事采取相应的法律手段。你没有做错什么，也许我们不太赞同急诊室的这条规定，但急诊室喜欢。而且，Mina生病的时候，我不可能一定在这儿，呃，当然，我希望可以。情况就是这样。你必须得能够代表她做出一些医疗决定。因此，你的身份必须——被认可，就是，成为她的家长，法律意义上的那种。”

Sherlock看见John的喉结在他的喉咙里上下滚动。John则看着Mina，就好像只要他的眼神偏离一下，就会导致世界末日似。一种让人紧张焦虑的东西紧紧缠绕着Sherlock的肺，他的手想抓着点什么，因此他把双手紧握着，放在大腿上。

“噢，”他说，然后它不受控制地从他的嘴里滑了出来，“我。呃”

John最终抬起头，迎上他的眼睛。John在害怕。Sherlock希望自己没有，他希望他知道怎样才能变得无畏。

“我们该怎么做？”他说，然后John深吸了一口气。

“领养是最好的，”他说，“当然也有其他的选择如果你觉得这太——”

“好吧，很好，”Sherlck说，“我们就这么做。”

“好的，”John说，瞪大了眼睛，他坐了回去，肌肉松弛的好像把今天一整份的紧张都用完了。“好的。”

Sherlock拿出手机，调出他与Mycroft的短信页面。

我需要帮助，作为回报今年我会接五个案子。－S

文件几个月前我就准备好了。－M

Mary呢？－S

抚养权转让和离婚协议都已自愿签署，别担心，Sherlock。－M

我没有担心。－S

我知道你没有。－M

等他抬起头的时候，John朝他笑着，眼神温柔又喜悦。

“怎么了？”他说。

John摇了摇头。

“只是想知道我为什么变得这么幸运，”他说，俯身去亲吻Mina圆润的额头，眼睛却没有离开Sherlock。

                                                                                                                    —           

通过正常的文书填写和官僚主义的暗箱操作，Mina成为了一位合法的Holmes。John坚持认为她的名字应该做出相应的改动。“这样她就能感到她和你 有明显的联系了，Sherlock。”然后Holmes成为了她的第二个中间名，Mina Elspeth Holmes Watson.

“有点儿绕口，”Sherlock说，新的身份证明文件被他小心翼翼地捧在手里。John不屑地嗤笑了一声。

“别以为你就有资格这么说了。”

“这全是妈妈的错，但你没必要模仿她。”

“你也知道，我喜欢你妈妈。”

“说的好像我能忘记似的。”妈妈一直在做编织活，但她在这上面实在没有天赋。她给John织了一件开衫，但它的袖子太长，腰又太短，甚至它的表面也不平整。John一有机会就把它穿上，Sherlock认为他的眼睛受到了伤害。

“那么，为什么，是Sherlock？”

John漫不经心地问道，“为什么不是William, 或者Billy，或者一些其他类似的名字？”

“我很确定你问错人了，”Sherlock说。

“你妈妈不在这儿，但是你在，”John说，“聊胜于无嘛。”

Sherlock懒洋洋地耸了耸肩，“她总是说特别的人不该有普通的名字，但如果他们无权选择的话，他们也应该有将就一下的选择权。”

“你可从来没有在任何方面将就过。”John赞赏地说。Sherlock看向他的眼睛。

“为什么是Mina？”

John歪了歪头，一丝微笑浮上他的嘴角。

“你没有推理出来吗？”

“有什么可推测的吗？人们随心所欲地给他们的孩子起名字，却不管他们的孩子情愿与否。好像有意义的想法从来没有出现在他们的大脑里一样。我认识一个叫Orange Wax的人，还有一个人叫Gable Flynn Bogart Jones。我猜测，John，你不是随便取了一个叫Mina的名字吧。”

“Mina，”John说，Sherlock凝视着他，“来自德语Wilhelmina，  是Wilhelm，或者William的阴性变形，意思是头盔，看起来很合适。我希望她健康，我希望她无所畏惧，我希望她像你一样，Sherlock。”

Sherlock突然感到有些口渴，“它也意味着爱，我读到过。”

John舔了一下嘴唇，“说得不错，”他停顿了一会儿，然后这么说。他站得更笔直了些，“正是如此，用不着怀疑。”

Sherlock的呼吸有些颤抖，John靠近了一些，指尖轻轻握住他的腕骨。他扬起头，Sherlock低下头。   他们的嘴唇相遇了。

这感觉就像光芒，充满了全身。

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> ①
> 
> John正在浴室里，同时Sherlock向Mina展示着他童年时的蛾类标本，然后她说：“诶。”
> 
> “对，蛾子，很好，”Sherlock说。“你很快就能掌握齿擦音了，别担心。”
> 
> “诶，”她说，然后把她的拳头塞进他的嘴里。
> 
> 英文中，蛾子是“moth”，因此Mina发出的声音是“Ma”
> 
> 我有点怀疑Mina是在喊妈妈
> 
> 如果按发音翻译，就是“妈/嘛”，但和上文的“蛾子”不符，我就翻成“诶”了。
> 
> ②现在应该叫Eurus 了
> 
> 又及：
> 
> 这是一篇对我来说有着特殊意义的文，爱它。


End file.
